


Not yet...

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Tales from the library [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boarding School, Boys In Love, Cuddling, Fluff without Plot, Greg adores him, Highschool AU, Kissing, M/M, Mycroft Has Issues, Mycroft hates his roomates, Saying I Love You, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hair and skin appreciation, just sleeping, mainly with himself, making out hard, nothing else, sleeping over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: "Come love." he chuckled and patted the bed."I can take the other one if you...""I don't mind." he smiled at him and reached for his hand. "Just don't make me get up." Mycroft settled next to him."They are bloody annoying Gregory." he sighed. “I can’t bare them…”“Is there anyone you are okay with?”“You.”"I’m okay with you too.” he chuckled. “So Mycroft Holmes in my bed.""In your bed." he mumbled snuggling closer to him. "You smell nice."





	Not yet...

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some fluff in my life now. Not big plot or anything...just fluffy happy boys.

"Hi." Greg yawned as he opened the door. Mycroft was in his pyjama wrapped in a blanket scanning the corridor franticly. He wanted out of his room, but also not getting caught for it.  
"May I sleep over?"  
"Hmmm sure." Greg could barely keep his eyes open.  
"Roommates are annoying me to death."  
"Come, come." he mumbled and stumbled back to bed. "Sorry for the mess." he just realised what a chaos he created in his room. Mycroft stood between the two beds, on one Greg lay stomach down, barely awake, the other empty as usual. "What is it My?" Greg opened an eye.  
"I...we...so..." he mumbled his eyes jumping between the beds. Greg rolled to the wall.  
"Come love." he chuckled and patted the bed.   
"I can take the other one if you..."  
"I don't mind." he smiled at him and reached for his hand. "Just don't make me get up." Mycroft settled next to him.   
"They are bloody annoying Gregory." he sighed. “I can’t bare them…”  
“Is there anyone you are okay with?”  
“You.”  
"I’m okay with you too.” he chuckled. “So Mycroft Holmes in my bed."   
"In your bed." he mumbled snuggling closer to him. "You smell nice." Greg chuckled and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Doubt it...haven't washed the sheets in...rather don't say." he mumbled with embarrassment.  
"Smells like you."  
"Ain't that bad?"  
"No." he kissed his neck.  
"Whatever you fancy love." he smiled burying his face to his ginger hair, humming.  
"Yes?"   
"Just sniffing your hair." he chuckled. "Smells like vanilla."  
"I know." Mycroft mumbled. "Bought the wrong bottle."  
“Bottles, your skin smells like vanilla too.” he ran his nose over his face. “And makes your skin super soft.”  
“Thank you.” he whispered.  
"I love it...and you." Greg looked him in the eyes.   
"Me?" Mycroft whispered with surprise. This was the first time Greg said it.  
"You." Greg kissed his nose, but his eyes were serious.  
"Me too, very much..." Mycroft whispered and kissed him. This time the kiss was more passionate, Greg dug his fingers to his hair, angling his head for better access. Greg noted with a bit of surprise that this time Mycroft surrendered to him, he could explore whatever he wanted, which was everything. He first tentatively pushed his tongue to Mycroft's mouth; Greg felt Mycroft pulling his top, softly moaning, eyes pressed shut.   
"There..." he panted breaking the kiss when Mycroft’s grip loosened, he was either too lost in his head or falling asleep. Mycroft opened his eyes, blinking a few to take in his surroundings.   
"Not yet..." he pulled Greg back to another kiss; Greg just snorted, it wasn't that hard of a decision, he would drop anything if that meant snogging his boyfriend. Mycroft was a natural, from the very beginning, he could make Greg forget where he was, why was he in a hurry. During those minutes the only thing that mattered was Mycroft, and for Mycroft Greg. He observed as they went along, cataloguing what his actions elicited, or how he could improve upon them, so Greg had no idea what to expect. This time Mycroft took the lead, pinning Greg down, who was thankful for the two blankets between them, otherwise it would end embarrassingly.   
"Someone will come in if you don't keep quiet." Mycroft pulled away making him whine with disappointment.  
"Someone shouldn't be doing this to me." he smirked at him.  
"Better go to sleep." Mycroft rolled off him, turning down the night light.  
"Sure." Greg tapped around for him in the dark.   
"I...just not yet." Mycroft whispered not moving closer.  
"Oh, no hurry love." Greg finally found him and pulled him close. "Told you, when you feel comfortable. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to."  
"But you..."  
"Forget about me now." he stroked his hair. Mycroft tried to move away mumbling something, but Greg wrapped his arms firmly around him. "I'm more than happy with what we have."  
"Really?"  
"Really, gorgeous." he kissed his temple. "Knowing that you chose to trust me, that I can make you happy, and content is all I want now."  
"That sounds unrealistic."  
"I pour my heart out to you and I'm unrealistic?"  
"I..."  
"I have my work cut out with you Mr. Holmes." Greg chuckled and kissed his forehead. "But I intend on enjoying every single second of it."  
"I think...I'll let you try...persuading me to see some things differently."  
"Thank you for your gracious offer." Greg chuckled. "Now would you kind Sir grant me a few hours of sleep?"  
"Sure, I go." he sat up.  
"Who said to leave?" Greg pulled him back, he tossed his blanket aside and snuggled under Mycroft's, limbs entwined, Mycroft's head tucked under his chin. "There, wake me when you sneak back in the morning."  
"Sure." Mycroft sighed contently. "Night Gregory."  
"Good night it is."


End file.
